Electrical assemblies wherein circuit members such as thermal conduction modules (TCM's) are positioned on a larger, receiving second circuit member such as a multilayered printed circuit board are well known in the art. Typically, such TCM's include a ceramic member having at least one and preferably a plurality of individual layers of conductive circuitry therein/thereon, which circuitry in turn is selectively electrically connected to individual pins (e.g., copper) which project from one of the TCM's external surfaces. These conductive pins in turn are typically inserted within a receptive opening, such as a plated-through-hole (PTH) formed within the multilayered printed circuit board (PCB). Also typical, this multilayered PCB will in turn include a plurality of conductive layers (also known as conductive planes) therein which may be selectively connected to individual ones of the PTH's, depending on the operational requirements of the completed assembly. Such conductive planes, and layers of circuitry in the TCM serve to provide signal, power and/or ground functions, again depending on the assembly's operational requirements.
Electrical assemblies of the above described variety have found widespread utilization within the information handling systems (computer) field.
The present invention as defined herein provides an enhanced version of such an electrical assembly wherein higher density connections are possible over electrical assemblies such as defined above, such connections being attainable in a sound, effective manner. The assembly as defined herein is able to achieve such higher density without an increase in pin density over such known assemblies while simultaneously substantially reducing pin-to-pin electrical "cross-talk" (interference). Of further significance, the invention eliminates the need for individual electrical contacts typically required for placement within the aforementioned PTH's or similar apertures within the receiving printed circuit board, which contacts receive the male pin therein. Accordingly, the present invention provides a substantial cost savings over many of the above, known electrical assemblies which have heretofore required such pluralities of electrical contacts as part thereof.
It is believed that an electrical assembly possessing the above several advantageous features and others discernible from the teachings herein would constitute a significant advancement in the art.